


Dictionnaire thématique de Vulcain

by KtyKoneko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dictionnaire, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtyKoneko/pseuds/KtyKoneko
Summary: Petit dictionnaire de mots vulcains, que je compléterai au fil de l'eauactuellement en ligne :- noms, Prénoms Vulcains et leur signification- Courtoisie et politesse- Insulter en vulcain (et présenter ses excuses)- Vocabulaire amoureux- Formules de salutation- AlimentationSi ce dico vous a plu, prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot
Kudos: 4





	1. introduction - sommaire

**  
Sources :**

**ma bible Vulcaine : le fabuleux[Vulcan Langage Dictionary](https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/) **

**[Korsaya.org](http://korsaya.org/) **

1 ) Sommaire

2) Prénoms & noms Vulcains  
(Source : [Vulcan Names KirShara](https://kirshara.wordpress.com/tag/vulcan-names/))

3) Salutation, courtoisie et respect

4) Insulter en vulcain (et présenter ses excuses)

5) Vocabulaire amoureux

6) Formulations de salutation

7) Alimentation


	2. Prénoms et Noms

**Dictionnaire de noms Vulcains**

**Source :[KirShara VULCAN NAMES](https://kirshara.wordpress.com/tag/vulcan-names/)**

* * *

Pour commencer, le nom du Vulcain le plus célèbre de Star trek :  
nom masculin : **SPOCK** (aussi écrit Spohkh) spo'k'hat'n'dlawa  
→ _"resembling half of each other's heart and soul"_ : Semblable à la moitié du cœur et de l'âme de chacun

Comme j'aime bien faire un nom complet : prénom & nom de famille ou de clan,  
j'utilise la forme complète d'un prénom pour en faire un nom :

 **prénom :**  
T'Shael _"Dame de la lumière"_

 **nom masculin :** S'el Arev  
forme longue de Selar, _"Du Libre Vent du Désert"  
► T'Sael S'el Arev_

 **ou nom féminin,** sans le _sai_ :  
T'Ahn'Vahr au lieu de ~~t'sai~~ ahn'vahr " _(Dame) De l'épée à double tranchant"  
_ ici le T' signifie 'de' , 'de la', 'du'  
► _T'Sael T'Ahn'Vahr_

* * *

**NOM FÉMININS**

Il y a trois fois moins de noms féminins que de noms masculins.  
Tous les noms féminins listés ici commencent par le préfixe T', diminutif de T'sai qui signifie Dame.  
Je pense que l'on peut féminiser les noms masculins avec ce préfixe .

Nom féminin : **T'AIMNU** t'sai aikum nu'ri  
→ "lady of the young moon" : Dame de la jeune lune

Nom féminin : **T'ALARO** t'sai ashal-Ah'rak  
→ "lady of beloved Vulcan" : Dame de Vulcain bien-aimé

Nom féminin : **T'ALOREN** t'sai ashal-orensu  
→ "lady of the beloved student" : Dame de l'étudiant bien-aimé

Nom féminin : **T'AMAR** t'sai ahn'vahr  
→ "lady of the double-edged sword" : Dame de l'épée à double tranchant

Nom féminin : **T'ARA** t'sai arev vakh  
→ "lady bold desert wind" : Dame audacieuse vent du désert

Nom féminin : **T'ARIA** t'sai ha ri'a'gra  
→ "lady resolute life" : La vie de dame résolue

Nom féminin : **T'ARVOT** t'sai arev-odva  
→ "lady of the desert-wind faith" : Dame de la foi du vent du désert

Nom féminin : **T'DAR** t'sai dahr  
→ "secondary lady" (of the house) : Dame secondaire (de la maison)

Nom féminin : **T'DEATA** t'da'a'tja  
→ "of the dark pebble" : Du galet noir

Nom féminin : **T'DESS** t'sai desh-rak  
→ "lady of the north" : Dame du nord

Nom féminin : **T'ENNE** t'sai en'ahr'at  
→ "lady godparent" : Dame marraine

Nom féminin : **T'EVORYN** t'sai teh-vohr-runu  
→ "lady of one hundred halting dreams" : Dame aux cent rêves qui s'arrêtent

Nom féminin : **T'GAI** t'sai gadzhai  
→ "lady of the feast" : Dame de la fête

Nom féminin : **T'GRA** t'sai Gratan  
→ "lady of Gratan" (a mythological desert spirit) : Dame de Gratan (un esprit mythologique du désert)

Nom féminin : **T'HEN** t'sai ha'e-igen  
→ "lady sky-light," i.e., a light in the sky (not a light in the ceiling) : Lady sky-light, c'est-à-dire une lumière dans le ciel (pas une lumière au plafond)

Nom féminin : **T'KAR** t'sai kahr  
→ "city lady" : Dame de la ville

Nom féminin : **T'KARIK** t'sai karik  
→ "strong lady" : Dame forte

Nom féminin : **T'KARRA** t'sai kar-vakh  
→ "lady bold-arm" : dame au bras audacieux

Nom féminin : **T'KIHA** t'sai ki-haf  
→ "basket lady" : Panier dame

Nom féminin : **T'KIN** t'sai kin-kuhr  
→ "golden lady" : Dame d'or

Nom féminin : **T'KLAAS** t'klashausu asal  
→ "of the morning guard" : De la garde du matin

Nom féminin : **T'KOSA** t'sai khosaar  
→ "lady of Khosaar" (an ancient god of war) : Dame de Khosaar (un ancien dieu de la guerre)

Nom féminin : **T'LAAN** t'sai la'n'u  
→ "lady who approves" : Dame qui approuve

Nom féminin : **T'LAK** t'sai lakh  
→ "lady of language" : Dame de la langue

Nom féminin : **T'LAN** t'sai lan  
→ "lady of rank" : Dame de rang

Nom féminin : **T'LAR** t'sai lara  
→ "lady blue desert bird;" an shortened form of T'Lara : Dame oiseau bleu du désert;" une forme raccourcie de T'Lara

Nom féminin : **T'LARA** t'sai lara  
→ "lady blue desert bird" : "Dame oiseau bleu du désert"

Nom féminin : **T'LARN** t'sai lara-ain  
→ "lady of the dazzling blue garment" : "Dame du vêtement bleu éblouissant

Nom féminin : **T'LEIA** t'sai leshu iyula  
→ "lady bearer of culture" : Dame porteuse de culture

Nom féminin : **T'LEIAR** t'sai leshu yar  
→ "lady bearer of grass/green" : "Dame porteuse d'herbe / verte"

Nom féminin : **T'LENG** t'sai leshu an'jmizn  
→ "lady bearer of the captain" : Dame porteuse du capitaine

Nom féminin : **T'LERA** t'sai lerashan  
→ "lady consolidation" : Consolidation de dame

Nom féminin : **T'LES** t'sai les  
→ "target lady" : Cible lady

Nom féminin : **T'LIE** t'sai limein  
→ "lady of the mask" : Dame du masque

Nom féminin : **T'LIL** t'sai leh-hilek  
→ "lady ten-shovels" : Dame dix pelles

Nom féminin : **T'LIRI** t'sai leshu ir-izh  
→ "lady bearer of distant snow" : Dame porteuse de neige lointaine

Nom féminin : **T'LONA** t'sai lo'uk-nahp  
→ "lady of great thought" : "Dame de grande pensée"

Nom féminin : **T'LORAN** t'sai leshu orenan  
→ "lady bearer of learning" : Dame porteuse d'apprentissage

Nom féminin : **T'LORES** t'sai leshu fator'es  
→ "lady bearer of continuity" : Dame porteuse de continuité

Nom féminin : **T'LURA** t'sai leshu uralaun  
→ "lady bearer of singing" : Dame porteuse de chant

Nom féminin : **T'LYRA** t'sai lirpa  
→ "lady of the lirpa (a traditional Vulcan weapon)" : Dame du lirpa (une arme vulcaine traditionnelle)

Nom féminin : **T'MADH** t'sai mathu  
→ "lady of the scale" : "Dame de l'échelle"

Nom féminin : **T'MAL** t'sai malat  
→ "nature lady" : Dame nature

Nom féminin : **T'MAR** t'sai mahr  
→ "lady of the market : Dame du marché

Nom féminin : **T'MARAN** t'sai mahran  
→ "lady of buying" : Dame d'achat

Nom féminin : **T'MENI** t'sai men-hilsu  
→ "lady investigator" : Dame enquêteuse

Nom féminin : **T'MIHN** t'sai maat i'ni  
→ "lady of the copper clan" : Dame du clan du cuivre

Nom féminin : **T'MIR** t'sai maat irak  
→ "lady of the distant clan" : Dame du clan lointain

Nom féminin : **T'MIREK** t'sai maat ri-ek'traik  
→ "lady of the ethereal clan" : Dame du clan éthéré

Nom féminin : **T'MOR** t'sai mor  
→ "leaf lady;" an herbalist or tea merchant : Feuille dame;" un herboriste ou marchand de thé

Nom féminin : **T'NEDARA** t'sai Natara  
→ "lady of Natara"  
(ancient god of water) : Dame de Natara (ancien dieu de l'eau)

Nom féminin : **T'NEITHAN** t'sai nei-pseth-thon  
→ "lady of the dry-seed-measure" : Dame de la mesure des graines sèches

Nom féminin : **T'NEVEITH** t'sai nuf-ithag  
→ "lady case expert" : Lady case expert

Nom féminin : **T'OLRYN** t'sai oleshu runu  
→ "lady honored bearer of dreams" : Dame honorée porteuse de rêves

Nom féminin : **T'PAAL** t'sai pa'alem-masu  
→ "lady around the saltwater" : "Dame autour de l'eau salée"

Nom féminin : **T'PAK** t'pagun  
→ "of the duel" : "Du duel

Nom féminin : **T'PAN** t'sai panah  
→ "lady who considers" : Dame qui considère

Nom féminin : **T'PAR** t'sai paribaya  
→ "lady of discussion" : "Dame de discussion"

Nom féminin : **T'PARA** t'sai pa'rau-nol  
→ "lady around the refuge" : "Dame autour du refuge"

Nom féminin : **T'PAREL** t'sai pa'reldai  
→ "lady around the priestess;" an acolyte : Dame autour de la prêtresse;" un acolyte

Nom féminin : **T'PARTHA** t'sai pa'a'ri'a'Tha  
→ "lady around the correct experience of the universe" : "Dame autour de l'expérience correcte de l'univers

Nom féminin : **T'PAU** t'sai pau  
→ "lady corona" : "Lady corona"

Nom féminin : **T'PAVIS** t'sai pa'vis  
→ "lady around the (fishing) net" : Dame autour du filet de pêche

Nom féminin : **T'PEI** t'sai pi-feh  
→ "lady of the little peak" : "Dame du petit pic"

Nom féminin : **T'PEIA** t'sai pa'eitaya  
→ "lady around the shear" : Dame autour de la cisaille

Nom féminin : **T'PEL** t'sai pelal  
→ "lady of the robe" : Dame de la robe

Nom féminin : **T'PELEK** t'sai pelal eik  
→ "lady of the wide robe" : Dame de la robe large

Nom féminin : **T'PENNA** t'sai pi'en'ahr'at  
→ "little lady godparent" : "Petite dame parrain"

Nom féminin : **T'PEYRA** t'sai pi'yai Reah  
→ "lady little flame of Reah" (ancient goddess of death) : Dame petite flamme de Reah (ancienne déesse de la mort)

Nom féminin : **T'PINA** t'sai pi'nartaya  
→ "lady little embrace" : Petite étreinte

Nom féminin : **T'PIR** t'sai pi'hirat  
→ "little crimson lady" : "Petite dame cramoisie"

Nom féminin : **T'PLANA-HATH** t'sai pla-nahan-a'Tha

→ "lady return-thinking to the direct experience of the universe" : Dame qui revient en pensant à l'expérience directe de l'univers

Nom féminin : **T'POL** t'sai pollu  
→ "lady of the pollu bush" : "Dame du buisson de pollu"

Nom féminin : **T'PREN** t'sai pi'run  
→ "lady little dream" : "Dame petit rêve"

Nom féminin : **T'PRETH** t'sai per-ithop  
→ "actress" : actrice

Nom féminin : **T'PRI** t'sai pi'ri'a'gra  
→ "little resolute lady" : "Petite dame résolue"

Nom féminin : **T'PRING** t'sai prai ngiq'e  
→ "lady who assumes acquisition" : Dame qui assume l'acquisition

Nom féminin : **T'PRIS** t'sai pris  
→ "lady of the braid" : Dame de la tresse

Nom féminin : **T'PROL** t'sai pi'rolaya  
→ "lady little reaction" : "Petite réaction de dame"

Nom féminin : **T'PRYLLA** t'sai pi'ryll-ha  
→ "lady little ryll-vigor"; ryll is another word for ka'athaira, a Vulcan lute : Lady little ryll-vigor; ryll est un autre mot pour ka'athaira, un luth vulcain

Nom féminin : **T'RA** t'sai ho-rah  
→ "lady of ritual" : Dame du rituel

Nom féminin : **T'RAMA** t'sai rahm vakh  
→ "lady bold thunder" : Lady bold thunder

Nom féminin : **T'RANNEHA** t'sai rahm nehayan  
→ "lady decaying thunder" : Dame en décomposition tonnerre

Nom féminin : **T'RAYA** t'sai raya  
→ "lady refuge" : Refuge pour femmes

Nom féminin : **T'REA** t'sai Reah  
→ "lady of Reah" (ancient goddess of death and bereavement) : Dame de Reah (ancienne déesse de la mort et du deuil)

Nom féminin : **T'REHU** t'sai rehu  
→ "lady of the three" : "Dame des trois"

Nom féminin : **T'REL** t'sai reldai  
→ "lady priestess" : Dame prêtresse

Nom féminin : **T'RENI** t'sai reh-ni'rch  
→ "lady three fires" : Dame trois feux

Nom féminin : **T'RESIK** t'sai reh-eshikh  
→ "lady of three deserts" : "Dame des trois déserts"

Nom féminin : **T'RISA** t'sai rishan-ha  
→ "lady of vigorous survival" : Dame de survie vigoureuse

Nom féminin : **T'RUHI** t'sai run-ihn  
→ "lady dense dream" : "Lady dense dream"

Nom féminin : **T'RYA** t'sai ri'a'gra  
→ "resolute lady" : Dame résolue

Nom féminin : **T'SAAF** t'sai s'afersu  
→ "lady from the founder" : "Dame du fondateur"

Nom féminin : **T'SAAN** t'sai sa'yon  
→ "lady from out of the fire" : Dame hors du feu

Nom féminin : **T'SAEN** t'sai sa'wein  
→ "lady from out of the cover;" i.e., from the pages of a book, from legend : Dame de hors de la couverture;" c'est-à-dire, des pages d'un livre, de la légende

Nom féminin : **T'SAI** t'sai  
→ "lady" : Dame

Nom féminin : **T'SAIEN** t'sai sa'igen  
→ "lady from out of the sky/heavens" : Dame du ciel / du paradis

Nom féminin : **T'SALA** t'sai salan → "lady wind" : Lady wind

Nom féminin : **T'SANVI** t'sai sanuk vik  
→ "lady pleasant well" : "Dame bien agréable"

Nom féminin : **T'SEHN** t'sai se'heikan  
→ "lady of the declaration" : "Dame de la déclaration"

Nom féminin : **T'SEL** t'sai selk  
→ "delta lady" : Delta lady

Nom féminin : **T'SELIS** t'sai zhel-izh  
→ "lady of the snowline" : Dame de la neige

Nom féminin : **T'SEY** t'sai seo'a  
→ "lady who asserts" : Dame qui affirme

Nom féminin : **T'SHAEL** t'sai s'ha'gel  
→ "lady from the light" : Dame de la lumière

Nom féminin : **T'SHANIK** t'sai shan'hal'lik  
→ "lady loved at first sight" : "Dame aimée à première vue"

Nom féminin : **T'SHENN** t'sai shen  
→ "lady of ascent" : Dame d'ascension

Nom féminin : **T'SHEVAT** t'sai she'rak vat  
→ "lady of the eastern vault" : Dame de la voûte orientale

Nom féminin : **T'SRI** t'sai srikh  
→ "lady of the srikh" (a unit of currency) : Dame du srikh (une unité monétaire)

Nom féminin : **T'SYRA** t'sai s'iraktra  
→ "lady from the expanse" : "Dame de l'étendue"

Nom féminin : **T'THELAIH** t'sai thol-vai  
→ "holy noble lady" : Sainte noble dame

Nom féminin : **T'VAAKIS** t'sai vakh'es  
→ "lady of boldness" : "Dame d'audace"

Nom féminin : **T'VEI** t'sai vai  
→ "holy lady" : Sainte dame

Nom féminin : **T'VEL** t'sai vel  
→ "simple/uncomplicated lady" : Dame simple / sans complication

Nom féminin : **T'VELAR** t'sai fel-ar'kadan  
→ "lady rower" : Dame Rameuse (qui rame)

Nom féminin : **T'VERAN** t'sai firan  
→ "lady support" : Soutien dame

Nom féminin : **T'VHET** t'sai vet  
→ "lady of doubt" : Dame du doute

Nom féminin : **T'VIA** t'sai vi ha  
→ "lady who is life" : Dame qui est la vie

Nom féminin : **T'VIN** t'sai vi ne'shau  
→ "lady who greets" : Dame qui salue

Nom féminin : **T'VISH** t'sai vishizhukel  
→ "foundry lady" : "Fonderie dame"

Nom féminin : **T'VORA** t'sai kuvoran  
→ "winding lady" : Dame sinueuse

Nom féminin : **T'VRAN** t'sai-varan  
→ "storytelling lady" : Conteuse

Nom féminin : **T'VRIA** t'sai vre-ha  
→ "life-vessel lady" : Dame de vie (vaisseau de vie?)

Nom féminin : **T'VYSSE** t'sai visak'a  
→ "lady legacy" : Dame de lhéritage

Nom féminin : **T'ZAN** t'sai zan  
→ "lady of the view" : "Dame de la vue"

Nom féminin : **T'ZORA** t'sai zhagra  
→ "lady of the game" : "Dame du jeu"

* * *

**NOMS MASCULINS**

Les Vulcains vont avoir tendance à privilégier les noms commençant par la lettre S  
en l'honneur de Surak, le père de la nation Vulcaine

nom masculin : **TALLERA** talu lerash  
→ "hard neck" : Cou dur

nom masculin : **ADENKAR** adun karik  
→ "strong husband" : Mari fort

nom masculin : **ALIETH** al'rig-pseth  
→ "desert-branch" : Branche du désert

nom masculin : **ALORAN** ashal-orensu  
→ "beloved student" : Étudiant bien-aimé

nom masculin : **ANAUK** ha nauk  
→ "cries vigorously" : Pleure vigoureusement

nom masculin : **ARAVIK** arev vik  
→ "desert-wind well" : Bien vent du désert

nom masculin : **AREV** arev  
→ "desert wind" : Vent du désert

nom masculin : **ASIL** asal  
→ "morning" : Matin

nom masculin : **AVARAK** aber-rok  
→ "one who raises hope" : Celui qui fait naître l'espoir

nom masculin : **AVARIN** aber+in  
→ "one who lifts/raises" : Celui qui soulève / soulève

nom masculin : **AWIDAT** vakh wi datorik  
→ "bold yet prepared" : Audacieux mais préparé

nom masculin : **AYHAN** vai yon  
→ "holy fire" : feu sacré

nom masculin : **AZERAIK** az'ir-vaikar  
→ "devoted mate" : Compagnon dévoué

nom masculin : **BALEV** ba-lahv  
→ "traditional tongue" : Langue traditionnelle

nom masculin : **CHU'LAK** khau-lakh  
→ "one who has command of language" : Celui qui maîtrise la langue

nom masculin : **DELVOK** dvelan vokaya  
→ "will of memory" : Volonté de mémoire

nom masculin : **DENAK** dvinsu ekon-ak  
→ "servant of the divine eye" : Serviteur de l'œil divin

nom masculin : **DVIR** duv-hirat  
→ "crimson shadow" : Ombre cramoisie

nom masculin : **DZHAROK** dzhar-rok  
→ "lay/song of hope" : Laïc / chant d'espoir

nom masculin : **DZHOSSEN** dvinsu zul-os-yon  
→ "servant of the old lava fire" : Serviteur du vieux feu de lave

nom masculin : **ELIETH** elik pseth  
→ "free desert" : Désert libre

nom masculin : **ELONAT** el-on-natya  
→ "both different and free" : À la fois différent et gratuit

nom masculin : **EVEKH** arev ekhlami  
→ "surrounded by desert wind" : Entouré par le vent du désert

nom masculin : **EVORAS** arev vohris  
→ "desert breeze" : Brise du désert

nom masculin : **FALOR** fal+tor  
→ "one who makes hot; bellows-worker" : Celui qui fait chaud; ouvrier soufflet "

nom masculin : **FER'AT** feretausu  
→ "gatherer" : cueilleur

nom masculin : **GALSH** gal-en-shi  
→ (from the) "moss place" : (du) lieu de mousse

nom masculin : **GRAKE** grei-faitik  
→ "esoteric" : ésotérique

nom masculin : **GRELEK** kril'es-ek  
→ "total harmony" : Harmonie totale

nom masculin : **HAADOK** ha-dahkuh  
→ "two-life; twin" : Deux vies; double"

nom masculin : **HANESH** feihan eshikh  
→ "boss of the desert" : Patron du désert

nom masculin : **HARAUK** ha taurauk  
→ "amazing life" : vie incroyable

nom masculin : **IRIA** hirat vre-ha  
→ "crimson life-vessel" : Navire de sauvetage cramoisi

nom masculin : **IVEK** heya-vik → "mountain well" : Puits de montagne

nom masculin : **KARATEK** nakaratik  
→ "endeavoring" : S'efforcer

nom masculin : **KAWARDA** kahwa'ra-de  
→ "similar mind;" name given to a twin : Esprit similaire;" nom donné à un jumeau

nom masculin : **KERAK** k'yerak  
→ "with bowl" (i.e., one who won't go hungry) : "Avec bol" (c'est-à-dire celui qui n'aura pas faim)  
Sans souffle

nom masculin : **KESH** rik'esh  
→ "without breath" : Sans souffle

nom masculin : **KIRI-KIN-THA** kiri-kin than-tha  
→ "golden one from Kir who guides children through their first meld" : "Un en or de Kir qui guide les enfants dans leur première fusion

nom masculin : **KOSS** rik'koshvar  
→ "without disaster" : Sans catastrophe

nom masculin : **KOV** kov  
→ "stone" : pierre

nom masculin : **KOVAR** kov ar'kadan  
→ "stone worker" : Travailleur de pierre

nom masculin : **KUVAK** ku vakh  
→ "bold palm" : Palmier audacieux

nom masculin : **L'NEL** leshu nel-dath  
→ "bearer of the pattern" : Porteur du motif

nom masculin : **L'VOR** leshu va'orenan  
→ "bearer of infinite learning" : Porteur d'un apprentissage infini

nom masculin : **LADOK** la dvin-tor oekon  
→ "here serves the honorable god" : Sert ici l'honorable dieu

nom masculin : **LERIUS** leshu e'rroi'es  
→ "bearer of attraction" : Porteur d'attraction

nom masculin : **LHAI** leshu hai-fan  
→ "banner carrier" : Porte-bannière

nom masculin : **LODZHAL** leshu ozhika ashal  
→ "bearer of beloved logic" : Porteur d'une logique bien-aimée

nom masculin : **LORIAN** leshu ro'fori+an  
→ "bearer of information" : Porteur d'informations

nom masculin : **LOROT** leshu ro'fori ovsot  
→ "bearer of complete information" : Porteur d'informations complètes

nom masculin : **LOVAR** lofik ar'kadan  
→ "purposeful worker" : Travailleur déterminé

nom masculin : **LYRAS** lesh zherka hasu  
→ "being who carries emotion" : Être porteur d'émotion

nom masculin : **M'FAU** maat fau  
→ "clan who rides; The Riders" : Clan qui monte; le cavalier

nom masculin : **MAHAK** mahvel+ak  
→ "hammer-like" : Comme un marteau

nom masculin : **MENOS** menal os  
→ "(from the ) old cliff" : (De la) vieille falaise

nom masculin : **MESTRAL** mes-tor ye-halek  
→ "one who crosses the galaxy" : Celui qui traverse la galaxie

nom masculin : **METANA** maat-ta'an  
→ "gift of the clan" : Don du clan

nom masculin : **MISHIH** mishitra hiyasu  
→ "equipment expert" : Expert en équipement

nom masculin : **MITRANI** m'aih toranik  
→ "busy mother" : Mère occupée

nom masculin : **MUROC** mu-yor rok  
→ "night hope" : Espoir de la nuit

nom masculin : **N'EREON** nei fer-yon  
→ "seed of the fire-generation" : Semence de la génération du feu

nom masculin : **N'EVRAN** nei arev-rahm  
→ "seed of the desert thunder-wind" : Semence du vent du tonnerre du désert

nom masculin : **N'KETH** nei k'pseth  
→ "desert seed" : Graine du désert

nom masculin : **N'LIVEK** nei li-wun-veh  
→ "seed of the one with the lance" : Semence de celui à la lance

nom masculin : **N'MARET** nei mahr-ret  
→ "seed of the market" : Semence du marché

nom masculin : **N'OBLAN** nei opla-ang'dzhmizm  
→ "seed of the honorable rear captain" : Semence de l'honorable capitaine arrière

nom masculin : **N'RAYEK** nei Reah-yai-ek  
→ "seed of Reah's flame" : Graine de la flamme de Reah

nom masculin : **N'VEA** nei vi ha  
→ "seed which is life" : Semence qui est la vie

nom masculin : **N'VEYAN** nei veh-yon  
→ "seed of the flaming one" : Semence de celui qui flamboie

nom masculin : **NESHEH** veh neseshau  
→ "one who deduces" : Celui qui déduit

nom masculin : **NIRAK** nirak  
→ "fool" : imbécile

nom masculin : **NIVOL** nikh-vul  
→ "eye-slant" : Oblique

nom masculin : **NOMIKH** nei omekh  
→ "seed of honorable parent" : Semence d'un parent honorable

nom masculin : **NU'VAL** nei uzh-vahlsu  
→ "seed of the new bestower" : Semence du nouveau donateur

nom masculin : **ORATT** oradasu  
→ "honorable spinner" : "fileur honorable"

nom masculin : **PARADAIK** pa ra dakh  
→ "the one around what is cast out" : Celui qui est rejeté

nom masculin : **PEKEV** puhku gef  
→ "(from the) amber coast" : (De la) côte ambre

nom masculin : **PERREN** perren  
→ "actor" : acteur

nom masculin : **POLA** po'lahv  
→ "one who has the last word" : Celui qui a le dernier mot

nom masculin : **PRISU** prisu → "braider" : Tresseur

nom masculin : **RADAK** ra dak  
→ "what is cast out"; an outcast : Ce qui est rejeté; un paria

nom masculin : **RADZHEK** razhek  
→ "awl" : poinçon

nom masculin : **RAELYEK** Raal-yai-ek  
→ "Raalan flame" : Flamme Raalan

nom masculin : **RAVANOK** rarav-kanok  
→ "every song" : Chaque chanson

nom masculin : **REFAS** Reah-vash  
→ "Reah-terror" : Reah-terror

nom masculin : **REKAN** rehr-kan  
→ "third child" : Troisième enfant

nom masculin : **ROMAR** rom-ar'kadan  
→ "good worker" : bon travailleur

nom masculin : **ROVALAT** rok vahl lakht  
→ "a grant of hope in the 10th month" : Un don d'espoir dans le 10e mois

nom masculin : **S'CHN** s'khart-lan  
→ "from the captain" : Du capitaine

nom masculin : **S'HARIEN** s'harr-igen  
→ "from the tail of the sky (sun-tower)" : De la queue du ciel (tour du soleil)

nom masculin : **S'LARON** s'lara-yon  
→ "from the fire-bird" : De l'oiseau de feu

nom masculin : **S'LOVAN** s'lo'uk van-kal  
→ "from the great ceremony" : De la grande cérémonie

nom masculin : **S'RIVAS** s'ri'vas  
→ "from no relief" : D'aucun secours

nom masculin : **S'T'KAL** s't'sai kal'i  
→ "from the lady of the challenge" : De la dame du défi

nom masculin : **S'TASK** s'tcha-ihsek  
→ "from the curling fog" : Du brouillard de curling

nom masculin : **S'TVAN** s'tviyan  
→ "from the core" : Du cœur

nom masculin : **S'VEC** s'vik  
→ "from the well" : Du puits

nom masculin : **S'WEK** s'awek  
→ "from out of solitude" : De la solitude

nom masculin : **SAAVIK** sa'ahkh-vik  
→ "from the well-war" : De la guerre du bien

nom masculin : **SADZHIK** sa'dzhasifik  
→ "from out of jasif crystal" : De cristal jasif

nom masculin : **SAKHT** sakkhet  
→ "longevity" : longévité

nom masculin : **SAKKATH** sakkhet-dath  
→ "tendency towards longevity" : Tendance à la longévité

nom masculin : **SAKONNA** sakunotau  
→ "one who extrapolates" : Celui qui extrapole

nom masculin : **SAKORN** sakan oren  
→ "spreading learning" : Diffuser l'apprentissage

nom masculin : **SALET** salatik  
→ "indigenous/native" : Indigène / indigène

nom masculin : **SALKATH** salan-k'rhth'a  
→ "k'rhth'a- wind"; k'rhth'a is an herb : K'rhth'a- wind"; k'rhth'a est une herbe

nom masculin : **SALOK** s'aluk (maat)  
→ "from the fish (clan)" : "Du poisson (clan)

nom masculin : **SALVIR** s'al vi ir  
→ "from a distant male relative" : D'un parent éloigné

nom masculin : **SANSHIIN** sa(su)-na'shi'igen  
→ "man at sky-place" : Homme au ciel

nom masculin : **SARDA** sa-reldai  
→ "priest" : prêtre

nom masculin : **SAREK** sahr ek'ariben'es  
→ "fast fluency" : Fluidité rapide

nom masculin : **SARISSA** s'a'rs'a  
→ "from the dance;" a dancer : De la danse;" un danseur

nom masculin : **SAROS** s'arev-os → "from the old desert wind" : "Du vieux vent du désert

nom masculin : **SARPK** sahr pakashogaya  
→ "fast perception" : Perception rapide

nom masculin : **SASAK** sa'sakkhet  
→ "from out of longevity" : De la longévité

nom masculin : **SASAV** sa'savas-shi  
→ "from out of the fruit-place" : De l'extérieur du fruitier

nom masculin : **SASEK** sa'Seheikk'he  
→ "away from the Sundred" : Loin des cent

nom masculin : **SATAK** sa'i'hatik  
→ "from out of the surviving" : Hors des survivants

nom masculin : **SATAT** sa'Tat'Sahr  
→ "from out of Tat'Sahr" : Hors de Tat'Sahr

nom masculin : **SATELK** sa'telik  
→ "from out of the bonded" : Hors des liés

nom masculin : **SATOK** sa-tok  
→ "fine male" : Beau mâle

nom masculin : **SAVAR** savarun  
→ "digression" : digression

nom masculin : **SAVEL** sahriv-yel  
→ "storm-star" : Étoile-tempête

nom masculin : **SAVESH** sa'veshtaya  
→ "outside of experience" : En dehors de l'expérience

nom masculin : **SAYA** saya  
→ "radiation/brilliance" : Rayonnement / brillance

nom masculin : **SCORUS** ruskaraun'es  
→ "embodiment of grasping" : Incarnation de la saisie

nom masculin : **SEFOR** sef+tor  
→ "dune-maker/shaper" : Fabricant / façonneur de dunes

nom masculin : **SEGON** s'eik yon  
→ "from the wide fire" : Du grand feu

nom masculin : **SEHLK** selk  
→ "delta" : delta

nom masculin : **SEK** sek  
→ "outlet/stream" : Sortie / flux

nom masculin : **SEKIR** s'sek-hirat  
→ "from the crimson outlet/stream;" : De la sortie / du ruisseau cramoisi;

nom masculin : **SEKLA** sek lamekh  
→ "warm outlet/stream" : Sortie / flux chaud

nom masculin : **SELAR** s'el-arev  
→ "from the free desert wind" : Du vent du désert libre

nom masculin : **SELDEN** s'el-tehnaya  
→ "from the free resistance" : De la libre résistance

nom masculin : **SELEK** s'yel-ekon  
→ "from the star-god" : Du dieu-étoile

nom masculin : **SELIK** s'yel i'ki  
→ "from the soul of the star" : De l'âme de l'étoile

nom masculin : **SELOK** s'el-oekon  
→ "from the free honorable god" : Du dieu honorable libre

nom masculin : **SELON** s'yel-yon  
→ "from the star-fire" : Du feu des étoiles

nom masculin : **SELTAR** s'selk tor  
→ "from the long delta" : Du long delta

nom masculin : **SELV** s'el-veh  
→ "from the free one" : Du libre

nom masculin : **SENAK** senepa-ak  
→ "knife-eye;" one who has a sharp eye : Œil de couteau;" celui qui a l'œil vif

nom masculin : **SENDET** senepa dator  
→ "prepares senepa;" a knife-maker : "Prépare senepa;" un coutelier

nom masculin : **SENEK** senepa ekon  
→ "knife god" : Dieu couteau

nom masculin : **SENET** senepa-yeht  
→ "knife-true" : "Vrai couteau

nom masculin : **SENKAR** senepa kahr  
→ "knife of the city" : "Couteau de la ville"

nom masculin : **SENOR** seo'an+tor  
→ "one who asserts" : Celui qui affirme

nom masculin : **SENVA** senepa-vakh  
→ "knife-bold" : Audacieux

nom masculin : **SEPAR** senepa ar'kadan  
→ "knife worker" : Travailleur au couteau

nom masculin : **SEPEK** sef-pelq  
→ "dune captain" : Capitaine de dune

nom masculin : **SEPEL** sep-wafikh el(ik)  
→ "one who freely agrees : Celui qui accepte librement

nom masculin : **SERED** s'ir-ith'du  
→ "from the distant camp" : Du camp éloigné

nom masculin : **SEREVAN** s'Reah van-kal  
→ "from Reah's ceremony" : "De la cérémonie de Reah

nom masculin : **SERN** asenara  
→ "lantern" : lanterne

nom masculin : **SERONI** s'rom-nikh  
→ "from the one with the good eye" : De celui qui a le bon œil

nom masculin : **SESENEK** ses'ik ne ki'ne  
→ "accountable sword-brother" : Frère-épée responsable

nom masculin : **SETEK** s'set-eik

→ "from the wide drop" : De la large goutte

nom masculin : **SETHAN** s'pseth a'nirih  
→ "from the desert father" : Du père du désert

nom masculin : **SEV** seveh  
→ "prosperity" : la prospérité

nom masculin : **SEVEK** seveh-ek  
→ "total prosperity" : Prospérité totale

nom masculin : **SEVEL** seveh yel  
→ "star of prosperity" : Star de la prospérité

nom masculin : **SEVENNIN** s'fen-igen  
→ "from the sky-seal;" the Sky Clan used an emblem of the sky as their official seal. : Du sceau du ciel;" le Sky Clan a utilisé un emblème du ciel comme sceau officiel.

nom masculin : **SEYHAN** sihaunsu

→ "betting person" : Parieur

nom masculin : **SHANAK** shan'hal'lak  
→ "love at first-sight" : "le coup de foudre

nom masculin : **SHATH** shen a'Tha  
→ "ascent from the direct experience of the universe" : Ascension de l'expérience directe de l'univers

nom masculin : **SHINAT** s'shi Natara  
→ "from the place of Natara" (god of water) : De la place de Natara (dieu de l'eau)

nom masculin : **SHUPAL** shu-pal  
→ "source" : la source

nom masculin : **SIDAK** si'dahkuh  
→ "from out of two" : Sur deux

nom masculin : **SIDZHAN** s'i'tsan  
→ "from the bridge;" a reference to Seleya : Du pont;" une référence à Seleya

nom masculin : **SIHEK** s'ihsek  
→ "from the fog" : "Du brouillard

nom masculin : **SIKAN** s'ikun  
→ "from the cone (volcano)" : Du cône (volcan)

nom masculin : **SILEK** si'lehk  
→ "outside of ten;" a reference to the ten wells of the Shi'Kahr oasis : En dehors de dix;" une référence aux dix puits de l'oasis de Shi'Kahr

nom masculin : **SILOK** s'igen lo'uk  
→ "from the great sky" : "Du grand ciel

nom masculin : **SIMAR** si'mahr  
→ "outside the market" : Hors marché

nom masculin : **SIMORA** si'mor-vakh  
→ "outside bold leaf" (may refer to a place) : Extérieur en gras (peut faire référence à un endroit)

nom masculin : **SINAK** s'igen-ak  
→ "from the sky-eye" (a reference to T'Khut) : Vu du ciel" (une référence à T'Khut)

nom masculin : **SIRAK** s'irak-shi  
→ "from the distant place" : "De l'endroit lointain

nom masculin : **SIROK** si'rok  
→ "outside hope" : En dehors de l'espoir

nom masculin : **SITAK** s'i'hatik  
→ "from the surviving" : Des survivants

nom masculin : **SITAR** s'itar-bosh  
→ "from the thankful" : Du reconnaissant

nom masculin : **SITOK** s'igan tauk  
→ "from the sky-cave" : De la grotte céleste

nom masculin : **SIVATH** si'vath  
→ "outside other;" outsider : En dehors des autres;" outsider

nom masculin : **SKAMANDROS** skamau mamut-rushan  
→ "one who attracts conversion-aid" : Celui qui attire l'aide à la conversion

nom masculin : **SKAREN** s'ka-ran-zhi  
→ "from the cactus" : "Du cactus

nom masculin : **SKEP** s'kep  
→ "from the gong" : Du gong

nom masculin : **SKITRA** skil trau  
→ "honest victory" : Victoire honnête

nom masculin : **SKLAR** skladantra ar'kadan  
→ "message system specialist" : Spécialiste des systèmes de messagerie

nom masculin : **SKON** sohk-yon  
→ "elegant fire" : Feu élégant

nom masculin : **SNIL** s'nik'el  
→ "from the convoy" : Du convoi

nom masculin : **SOBEK** s'obek  
→ "from the honorable wait" (i.e., conceived during pon farr); variant of Sopek; : De l'attente honorable (c.-à-d., Conçu pendant pon farr); variante de Sopek;

nom masculin : **SODOK** s'otauk  
→ "from the honorable cave" : De la grotte honorable

nom masculin : **SOFEK** s'ofek  
→ "from the honorable staff/scepter" : De l'honorable bâton / sceptre

nom masculin : **SOKEL** sohk-yel  
→ "elegant star" : Étoile élégante

nom masculin : **SOLEK** s'oluhk(maat)  
→ "from the snake clan" : Du clan des serpents

nom masculin : **SOLEN** s'oleh-nau  
→ "from the honorable nineteen (a squad of martyred heroes)" : Des honorables dix-neuf (une équipe de héros martyrs)

nom masculin : **SOLIN** s'solai-igen  
→ "from the sky-field" : Du ciel

nom masculin : **SOLKAR** solai-kar  
→ "field arm;" a field hand : Bras de campagne; une main sur le terrain

nom masculin : **SOLOK** shasol+ok  
→ "rural, pagan" : Rural, païen

nom masculin : **SOLOR** solek-tor  
→ "one who works the soil" : Celui qui travaille le sol

nom masculin : **SONAK** s'on ahkhu  
→ "from both wars" : Des deux guerres

nom masculin : **SOPEG** s'obek  
→ "from the honorable wait" (i.e., conceived during pon farr); variant of Sobek : De l'attente honorable (c.-à-d., Conçu pendant pon farr); variante de Sobek

nom masculin : **SOPEK** s'obek  
→ "from the honorable wait" (i.e., conceived during pon farr); variant of Sobek : De l'attente honorable (c.-à-d., Conçu pendant pon farr); variante de Sobek

nom masculin : **SORAHL** sa'Raal  
→ "out of Raal;" a variant of Soral : Hors de Raal;" une variante de Soral

nom masculin : **SORAL** sa'Raal  
→ "out of Raal" : "Hors de Raal

nom masculin : **SORAN** tsoraya+an  
→ "cache" : Cache

nom masculin : **SOREK** so-reshek  
→ "insane" : insensé

nom masculin : **SOREL** tsoraya yel  
→ "star cache" : Cache en étoile

nom masculin : **SORN** s'orensu  
→ "from the student" : De l'étudiant

nom masculin : **SORRD s** au rytemk  
→ "one who radiates rytemk" (state of healing) : Celui qui irradie le rytemk (état de guérison)

nom masculin : **SOTIR** s'otir  
→ "from the dry lake bed" : Du lit asséché du lac

nom masculin : **SOTON** ovsot yon  
→ "complete fire" : Feu complet

nom masculin : **SOVAL** s'oveh ashal  
→ "from the honored beloved one" : (né) de la bien-aimée honorée

nom masculin : **SOVAR** sov ar'kadan → "air worker" : Travailleur aérien

nom masculin : **SOVIK** s'ovik  
→ "from the honorable well" : Du puits d'honneur

nom masculin : **SPAHN** spoh ahnsu  
→ "pale combatant" : Combattant pâle

nom masculin : **SPELAK** s'pi'halek  
→ "from the little wheel" : De la petite roue

nom masculin : **SPET** s'petakov  
→ "from the darling one" : (né) Du chéri

nom masculin : **SPOCK** (aussi écrit Spohkh) spo'k'hat'n'dlawa  
→ "resembling half of each other's heart and soul" : Semblable à la moitié du cœur et de l'âme de chacun

nom masculin : **SREIL** s'reldai  
→ "from the priestess" : De la prêtresse

nom masculin : **STAK** s'ta'Krat  
→ "from the seventh month" : À partir du septième mois

nom masculin : **STALAT** s't'lakht  
→ "from the tenth month" : À partir du dixième mois

nom masculin : **STALEK** s'taluhk  
→ "from the precious one" : Du précieux

nom masculin : **STARK** s'tah rok  
→ "from unobtainable hope" : D'un espoir impossible à obtenir

nom masculin : **STAVEL** s'tauf-el  
→ "from the free ridge" : De l'arête libre

nom masculin : **STAVIN** s'tauf-hinek  
→ "from the bone ridge" : De la crête osseuse

nom masculin : **STEF** s'tev'rak  
→ "from the west" : De l'ouest

nom masculin : **STEL** s'tel  
→ "from the bond" : Du lien

nom masculin : **STELEV** stegel arev  
→ "stiff desert wind" : Vent du désert raide

nom masculin : **STELL** s'ti-yel  
→ "from the star-spear" : De la lance étoile

nom masculin : **STEPN** svep-dvinsu  
→ "doorkeeper" : portier

nom masculin : **STIMM** s'temep  
→ "from the gate" : De la porte

nom masculin : **STONN** stonn  
→ "antler" : ramure

nom masculin : **STORN** storaun  
→ "developing/advancing" : Se développer / progresser

nom masculin : **STREON** storik-yon  
→ "advanced fire" : Feu avancé

nom masculin : **STROM** s'trufemu  
→ "from the martyr" : Du martyr

nom masculin : **STRON** stron  
→ "escape" : échapper

nom masculin : **SUDOC** s'udohk  
→ "from the river-mist" : De la rivière-brume

nom masculin : **SUHUR** su huhrik  
→ "highest-ranking person" : Personne la mieux classée

nom masculin : **SULEN** su'elan  
→ "emancipation" : émancipation

nom masculin : **SUNAK** suk'nak  
→ "big cheek" : Grosse joue

nom masculin : **SUNOK** su-nok  
→ "concrete-person/worker : Personne-béton / travailleur

nom masculin : **SUNVAR** su nah-tor varu  
→ "person who thinks tales" : Personne qui pense aux contes

nom masculin : **SURAK** s'ur'ahkh  
→ "from the tunnel war" : (en provenance) Du tunnel de la guerre

nom masculin : **SUREV** s'uralaun arev  
→ "from the singing desert wind" : Du chant du vent du désert

nom masculin : **SUTER** su terseht  
→ "insignia person"; a herald : Personne insigne; un héraut

nom masculin : **SUTOK** su-tauk  
→ "cave-person" : Personne des cavernes

nom masculin : **SUVEL** su-dvel  
→ "choice-person; selector" : Personne de choix; sélecteur"

nom masculin : **SUVIN** su vinik  
→ "mature person" : Personne mûre

nom masculin : **SUVOK** su-vok  
→ "level-person;" a mason's apprentice : Personne de niveau; apprenti maçon

nom masculin : **SUVUK** su-ulef-uk  
→ "half-digit person" : Personne à demi chiffre

nom masculin : **SVAID** svai-tor  
→ "to bloom" : fleurir

nom masculin : **SYBOK** svai-bah-ker  
→ "(master of the ) bloom garden" : (Maître du) jardin fleuri

nom masculin : **SYRILIUS** si'rilokav'es  
→ "outside of fallacy" : En dehors de l'erreur

nom masculin : **SYRRAN** s'yar-Arlanga  
→ "from the grassy Arlanga Mountains : Des montagnes herbeuses d'Arlanga

nom masculin: **T'KLASS** t'klashausu  
→ "of the guard" : De la garde

nom masculin : **SYVAR** svai-vafersu  
→ "bloom regenerator; gardener" : Régénérateur de floraison; jardinier

nom masculin : **TALOK** taluhk  
→ "precious" : précieux

nom masculin : **TASAV** tah-savas  
→ "unobtainable fruit" : Fruit introuvable

nom masculin : **TAURIK** taurau+ik  
→ "amazing" : incroyable

nom masculin : **TAVEK** tah va'khen  
→ "unobtainable mountain raptor" : Rapace de montagne inaccessible

nom masculin : **TAVIN** t'avon  
→ "of the hunger/famine" : De la faim / famine

nom masculin : **TEKAV** teker-khaf  
→ "deviant blood" : Sang déviant

nom masculin : **TEKNAT** tehk-natya  
→ "different sprout" : Pousse différente

nom masculin : **TELAS** tel-hasu  
→ "telepathic being" : Être télépathique

nom masculin : **TELLUS** tel'es  
→ "embodiment of the telepathic bond" : Incarnation du lien télépathique

nom masculin : **TES** tesmur  
→ "to prosper" : prospérer

nom masculin : **TESKA** tehs-kau-bosh  
→ "deceit-wise" : Sage

nom masculin : **TEVIK** dif-vik  
→ "long-life well" : Bien longue vie

nom masculin : **TOK** tok  
→ "fine" : bien

nom masculin : **TOLARIS** t'olara'es  
→ "of the honorable blue" (house color) : Du bleu honorable (couleur de la maison)

nom masculin : **TOLEK** t'oluhk (maat)  
→ "of the snake (clan)" : Du serpent (clan)

nom masculin : **TORIN** tor+in  
→ "doer/ maker" : Faiseur / créateur

nom masculin : **TOS** to-sai  
→ "cloak/cloaked one" : Cape / masqué

nom masculin : **TU'PARI** tu pa'ritsuri  
→ "the way around the unusual" : Le chemin de l'insolite

nom masculin : **TURAK** tu-rok  
→ "way of hope" : Voie d'espoir

nom masculin : **TUVOK** tu va'khen  
→ "way of the mountain raptor" : Chemin du rapace de montagne

nom masculin : **V'LAR** veh leshu a'riv'ne  
→ "one who is bearer of a'riv'ne" : Celui qui est porteur d'une a'riv'ne (philosophie - unité état d'unité entre la matière, l'énergie et la pensée)

nom masculin : **V'LAS** veh leshu asenara  
→ "one who is bearer of the lantern" : Celui qui est porteur de la lanterne

nom masculin : **VACH** vakh  
→ "bold" : audacieux

nom masculin : **VALERIS** va'lerash'es  
→ "immeasurable hardness" : Dureté incommensurable

nom masculin : **VANIK** vaunik  
→ "hesitant" : hésitant

nom masculin : **VAREK** var+ek  
→ "talkative" : bavard

nom masculin : **VAREKAT** varu eik katausu  
→ "broad storyteller" : Grand conteur

nom masculin : **VAREN** aber+in; a variant of Avarin  
→ "one who raises up" : Celui qui se lève

nom masculin : **VARITH** var ithag  
→ "story challenger/expert" : Challenger / expert de l'histoire

nom masculin : **VEDZHAT** veh-zad  
→ "forbidden one" : Interdit

nom masculin : **VEKTAN** duvek ta'an  
→ "shade gift" : Cadeau d'ombre

nom masculin : **VELEKH** veh el'es ekhlami  
→ "one surrounded by freedom" : Une personne entourée de liberté

nom masculin : **VELIK** velik  
→ "simple/uncomplicated" : Simple / simple

nom masculin : **VERRIN** ver-tor+in  
→ "one who edits/editor" : Celui qui édite / éditeur

nom masculin : **VETHEK** veh thek  
→ "one who drops;" an indication of epilepsy : Celui qui tombe;" une indication d'épilepsie

nom masculin : **VORANT** vai oren-tor  
→ "to learn (is) holy" : Apprendre (est) saint

nom masculin : **VOREALT** vohris ryll-torsu  
→ "slow ryll-player;" a ryll is a ka'athaira, a Vulcan lute : "Lent ryll-player;" une rylle est un ka'athaira, un luth vulcain

nom masculin : **VORIK** veh orfik-kel  
→ "one of the ancestors; a throw-back" : L'un des ancêtres; un retour

nom masculin : **VORIS** vohris  
→ "slow/methodical" : Lent / méthodique

nom masculin : **VYORIN** vi orenau  
→ "one who studies" : Celui qui étudie

nom masculin : **YCH'A** yel tsatik

→ "secret star" : Étoile secrète

nom masculin : **YEHENIK** yai-enek  
→ "fire-pain" : "Feu-douleur

nom masculin : **YILUV** yel-ulef  
→ "half-star" : Demi-étoile

nom masculin : **YURIS** ur-is  
→ "one who uses tunnels" : Celui qui utilise des tunnels

nom masculin : **ZEBED** za'bezhun  
→ "behind-eye;" one who can see into the past or has "eyes" on the back of his head : Derrière les yeux;" celui qui peut voir dans le passé ou qui a des yeux à l'arrière de la tête

nom masculin : **ZERIN** zeh-hir run  
→ "onyx dream" : Rêve onyx

nom masculin : **ZHI'REV** zhai arev  
→ "grey wind" : "vent gris


	3. Salutation, courtoisie et respect

** COURTOISIE & REMERCIEMENTS VULCAINS **

* * *

**Sommaire  
** • Courtoisie  
• Formules de remerciement  
• Termes honorifiques

 **Sources  
**[Korsaya : Expressing Thanks Itar'es – Naat – Klem ](http://korsaya.org/2011/01/thanks/)   
[Vulcan Langage Dictionary](https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/)

* * *

**COURTOISIE Nuhk'es**

.

**Vulcan langage dictionary**

_Sanu_ :  
s'il vous/te plait, pour demander poliment un service, une aide  
(équivalent de please)

* * *

**REMERCIEMENT**

.

**• Vulcan Langage dictionary**

_lesek  
_ merci

 _shaya tonat_  
merci

 _nemaiyo_  
merci (formulation d'appréciation)

 _th'i-oxalra_  
merci (j'apprécie cela)

 _itar-bosh_  
être reconnaissant, conscient du service, de l'aide apportée

 _Itaren_  
remerciement de gratitude

.

**• Korsaya**

Les vulcains ne sont pas connus pour s'étaler en remerciements, ils sont très pudiques et conservateurs. Mais il existe plusieurs façons de le faire efficacement dans leur langue sans perturber l'équilibre pragmatique de la conversation.

 **Itaren  
exprimer sa reconnaissance  
**Le mot vulcain le plus commun associé au concept de «remerciement» de la FSE (Federation Standard English) est le verbe ITAREN, qui est basé sur la racine ITAR. La signification originale est plus proche du concept de «reconnaître» ou de «reconnaître» que de «montrer de la gratitude».  
Cependant, si on le préfixe avec l'intensificateur adverbial WA ', même ITAREN assume le sentiment de gratitude.

 **Formel  
** _Itaren nash-veh odu na '.._. Je te remercie pour ...

 **Informel  
** _Itaren._ Je vous remercie.  
 _Wa'paitaren du_.. Merci beaucoup! (Lit. "Vous êtes très apprécié!")

 **Réponses** **  
**La réponse standard consiste à donner le signe de tête ou l'inclinaison la plus subtile de la tête pour indiquer que l'on a compris la reconnaissance. ou bien  
 _Malating._ À tout moment. (Lit. "naturellement" signifiant "je l'ai fait dans le cours normal des choses.")  
 _Veling._ Bien sûr. (signifiant, "Logiquement, c'était la (bonne) chose à faire pour moi.")

.

 **Naat  
expression d'appréciation et de respect  
**Une approche plus traditionnelle consistant à remercier quelqu'un lorsqu'un véritable sentiment d'appréciation est impliqué consiste à énoncer ouvertement le «respect». C'est particulièrement le cas lorsqu'une personne est reconnue pour ses activités ou ses tâches extraordinairement.

 **Formel  
** _Cha'i t'naat._ Je vous remercie. (lit. 'sentiment de respect')

 **Informel  
** _Naat na'du._ Je vous remercie. (Lit. 'respect pour vous')

 **Réponses** **  
** _Malating._ À tout moment. (Lit. "naturellement" signifiant "je l'ai fait dans le cours normal des choses.")  
 _Dan-Neruk._ Très humblement. (signifiant, "j'accepte humblement votre reconnaissance.")  
 _Veling_. Bien sûr. (signifiant, "Logiquement, c'était la (bonne) chose à faire pour moi.")

.

 **Klem  
exprimer sa gratitude (émotionnelle)  
**Le mot KLEM est le sens le plus proche de FSE «gratitude». Il contient implicitement des références à une démonstration émotionnelle/affective de reconnaissance et est très rarement entendu dans le cours normal de la vie de Vulcain.

 **Le plus formel  
** _Dan-neruk klem-bosh nash-veh na '..._ Je suis très reconnaissant pour ...  
 _Sanu - nar'voh neruk klem t'nash-veh._ S'il vous plaît, acceptez mon humble gratitude.

 **Formel  
** _Cha'i t'klem._ (je) être reconnaissant.  
 _Ek'klem na'odu_ Toute gratitude envers toi.

 **Informel  
** _Dan-klem-bosh .._ (Je suis) Très reconnaissant!

 **Réponse Formelle  
** _Itaren n'oklem._ merci pour votre honorable gratitude. (Le sentiment de la FSE est "Vous êtes le bienvenu.")

 **Réponse Informelle  
** _Itaren._ Le sentiment de la FSE est "de rien."

.

* * *

**TERMES HONORIFIQUE  
ou exprimant le respect**

.

**Vulcan langage dictionary**

**_Monsieur-Madame_ **

_T'sai_ : Dame, madame; lady

 _Osa_ : monsieur, sir (honorable monsieur)  
 _Osa-Sarek_

 _Oko_ : madame, lady (honorable Dame)  
 _Oko-Amanda_

 _Osu_ : terme non genré

 _Osular_ : pluriel

.

**Forme honorifique des mots**

On ajoute la lettre "o" devant le mot

Dans la famille, pour s'adresser aux aînés, et aux anciens  
 _Sa-mekh_ (père) _Osa-mekh_  
 _Ko-mekh_ (mère) _Oko-mekh_

 _Opidsu_ : Lord  
 _Osavensu_ : professeur, enseignant

**Autres mots de respect**

_Tela'at_ : aîné, titre de respect pour un Kolinahru agés  
( _kolinahr_ : entrainement mental visant à supprimer toute émotion)

 _pid-kom_ matriarche d'un clan

.

.

.


	4. Insulter en vulcain (et présenter ses excuses)

* * *

Le noble peuple Vulcain n'a pas toujours suivi les voies de la logique et de la raison. Il fut une époque lointaine, où il était uniquement guidé par la passion et les émotions... il en est resté des traces sous la forme de vocabulaire.  
Source : [Vulcan Langage Dictionary](https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/)

**oOo**

**1 - Petits mots, grandes insultes pré-réforme**

invective moyenne Bordel de... putain de...:  
mettre le préfixe « _khr-...»_ ou « _khra-...»_ devant le mot  
exemple : « _Khramatya!»_ (quand le chat a vomi sur la table)

invective sévère (scatologique) :  
mettre le préfixe « _khrikh-...»_ ou « _khrikha-...»_ devant le mot  
exemple : _Khrikho'ith'i ! !_ (quand l'ordi tombe en panne et s'éteint au moment où vous finalisez un dossier hyper important/urgent...)

Maudit! Malédiction! (damned) : « _Bath'pa!»_

Va/allez au diable (damn you): « _bath'paik»_

**oOo**

**2 - Petites phrases méprisantes**

(tu es/vous êtes) fou ! : _«por shinsarat !»_

petit/jeune con : « _t'var'eth !»_

empoisonneur de puits! : « _lunikkh ta'vik !»_

juron intraduisible : « _ponfo mirann !»_

Vous soignez une plante morte (souligne l'inutilité/futilité d'une action): « _nen lhomek i skavu !»_

tais-toi! : « _Ikap'uh t'du ru'lut »_

Personne dont les opinions sont sans intérêt : « _soo-lak »_

**oOo**

**3 - insultes modernes et modérées  
(car un·e Vulcain·e qui se respecte ne se laisse jamais aller ni à l'énervement, ni à la colère)  
**(j'ai façonné certaines avec amour, rien que pour vous, à partir de mots et préfixes Vulcain)

Sans logique ! : « _olozhikasu-fam !»  
_ littéralement : personne _(su) ·_ sans/dépourvue de _(-fam) ·_ logique _(olozhika)_

Irrationnel ! : « _Nahamsu-fam!»  
(naham : _rationnel)

Dénué de raison ! : « _Utvausu-fam!»  
(utvau : _raison)

Déloyal : « _fonnsu-fam !»  
(fonn :_ loyal)

sans honneur / sans dignité : _«dorsu-fam»_  
( _dor_ : honneur)

déshonoré : _«pudorsu-fam»_  
( _pudor_ honnoré)

Traître : « _sviksu !»_

Crétin, idiot dépourvu de tout jugement ! : « _duhsu !_

Idiot imprudent ! : « _nirak !»_

Émotif ! : « _zerkasu-bosh !»  
(zerka : _émotion)

Émotionnellement fou ! : « _arie'amp!»_

**oOo**

**Après une bonne dispute, vous, ou votre interlocuteur·trice, prouvez présenter vos excuses ainsi :**

Excusez-moi : _«tobeg-tor kui'ri»_

Je suis désolé·e: _«ni'dri'iknar-tor»_

 **Et si vous choisissez de pardonner,**  
vous pouvez dire que «il n'y a pas d'offense»  
ou que vous «choisissez de ne pas être offensé·e pour le bien de toustes» : _  
«thrap-fam'es nufau»_

**_oOo_ **

**Je vous lance un défi :**  
saurez-vous placer quelques-un de ces mots fleuris dans la bouche de notre Spock ?   
(principalement des paragraphes 1 ou 2) 


	5. VOCABULAIRE AMOUREUX Ashayaik zhit-feim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant toute chose, il est important de préciser que l'amour tel que nous l'entendons est une chose Humaine.  
> Pour des raisons pratiques, j'utiliserai cependant le mot amour dans ces traductions.
> 
> Les Vulcain·es ne sont pas amoureux, illes éprouvent un profond attachement.  
> Cet attachement n'en est pas moins intense et puissant. Il impacte à la fois les sentiments et la psyché dans son ensemble, car les Amoureux sont uni·es par un lien mental.  
> (Ce lien mental peut aussi relier deux ami·es très proches, d'où les multiples significations du mot T'hy'la )
> 
> Un·e Vulcain·e se doit de parfaitement contenir tous ses sentiments et toutes ses émotions, en usant des diverses techniques de contrôle mental. Il est grossier et parfaitement inconvenant d'étaler ses affects en public.
> 
> Autre détail.  
> Traditionnellement, les Vulcain·es ne se marient pas par amour, mais pour fonder une famille et perpétuer l'espèce. Les parents choisissent le/la fiancé·e pour leur enfant, et procèdent à des fiançailles. Les deux enfants sont unis mentalement, en prévision du Pon farr ( le "temps de l'accouplement") j'y reviendrai dans un prochain chapitre sur le mariage et la famille.
> 
> Le contact avec d'autres peuples, comme les Humains qui pratiquent le mariage par amour, a peut-être initié un changement de mœurs.  
> Après tout, l'Ambassadeur Sarek S'chn t'gai a épousé l'Humaine et émotive Amanda Grayson ("parce que c'était la seule chose logique à faire" a-t-il dit à Spock après les incidents qui ont eu lieu lors des conférence de Babel). Sarek avait auparavant divorcé d'avec sa première épouse T'Rea, la femme qui avait été choisie pour lui par ses parent. Il a eut un fils avec elle : Syboc.  
> Amanda est très amoureuse de son mari, il serait illogique de croire qu'il n'y a pas d'amour entre ces deux époux.

  
Couple marié et amoureux, partageant un _ozh'esta_ : Sarek et Amanda 

* * *

**Déclarer son attachement amoureux  
** **afsakau ashayaik t'nash-veh**

Un Vulcain qui se respecte n'est pas sensé dire «Je vous aime» : _Ashau nash-veh t'dular_

il dira «Vous m'êtes précieux» : _Taluhk nash-veh t'dular_

Dans ces deux phrases, ces trois pronoms sont possibles :  
• _dular_ : vous  
• _du_ : toi/te  
• _tu_ : toi/te, utilisé uniquement pour la personne aimée : _taluhk nash-veh t'tu_

**.**

* * *

**mots d'amour  
** **_ashayaik zhit_ **

_**Ashau**_ : ressentir un sentiment profond, tendre et ineffable d'affection et de sollicitude envers une autre personne  
(traduction littérale du Vulcan langage dictionary)

ami·e /amant·e / compagnon-compagne à vie / frère-sœur de sang / âme sœur : **_T'hy'la_**  
féminin : _ko-t'hyla_  
masculin: _sa-t'hyla_  
pluriel : _t'hylara_

Aimé / Amour / bien-aimé : **_Ashayam_**  
Mon Amour : _Ashayam t'nash-veh  
_ sens similaire à celui de _T'hy'la_

lien mental : **_kash-naf  
_** lien mental des amoureuxses : _**kash-naf t'**_ _ **t'hylara**_ _  
_lien mental amoureux : ** _Ashayaik kash'naf - t'hylaraik t'kash-naf  
_** fusion mentale : **_kash-nohv_**

Ne pas confondre avec l'autre sens du mot amour : **_Ashaya_**  
comme dans «une déclaration d'amour» : _**afsakaya t'ashaya**  
_

attachement/lien affectif : **_dauik-telan_**

«Moitié d'âme et de corps» : **_k'hat'n'dlawa_**  
peu utilisé car hautement passionnel, trop émotionnel, héritage des temps sauvages d'avant la réforme de Surak

_._

Ces mots d'affection se placent avant le prénom du/de la bien-aimé·e  
sauf exceptions, ils peuvent être utilisés seuls ou accolés au prénom de l'aimé

Chéri (Darling) utilisé entre époux (est accolé au nom de la personne aimé) : _**Ashal-** : Ashal-Spock_  
ou **_ashalik_**

Chéri, tendrement aimé : **petakov(-)**

Cher dans le sens de précieux : ** _tal-kam_**

Précieux, très aimé : **_taluhk_**

Précieux, très aimé _: **K'diwa**  
_ mot d'amour réservé aux _k'hat'n'dlawa_

Adoré : **_vaikayam_**

beau : **_vaksurik / etum_**  
si beau : **_ni etum_** ou **_ni vaksurik_**

adorable : **_ashaya-yehat_**

merveilleux : **_taurauikbosh_**

.

* * *

 **gestes d'amour  
** **_Ashayaik'dvun_ **

bisous avec les doigts : **_ozh'esta_**  
Comme Sarek et Amanda dans l'épisode "un tour à Babel"

bisou-paume : **_el'ru'esta_**  
les doigts de l'un·e caressent doucement la paume de l'autre

on peut très bien imaginer un «baiser des yeux», à la manière des semi-clignements de paupières des chats, les Vulcain·es descendent de pré-vulcanoïdes félins (toustes celleux qui ont des chats comprendront) : _**glazhan'esta**_

un baiser : **_shok_**

un câlin, un enlacement : ** _teraya-martaya_**

(chaste) étreinte : **_nartaya_**  
étreindre : **_nartau_**

.

* * *

**passion amoureuse  
 _ashayaik shaukaush_ **

mien ! (à moi) : _**t'nash-veh !**  
_ tu es mien : ** _nam-tor du/tu t'nash-veh_**

tien (je suis à toi): **_t'du_ ou **_**t'tu**  
_ Je suis tien : **_nam-tor nash-veh t'du/t'tu_**

coup de foudre, amour au premier regard : **_shan'hal'lak_** ou ** _shon-ha-lock_**

désir : **_aitlun_**

possessivité : **_ma'es_**

jalousie : **_kis'ka_**

exclusivité : **_sanan'es_**

territorial : **_tsokalik_**  
territorialité : **_tsokal'es_**

.

**À vous de jouer avec ces mots ...**


	6. formules de salutation

**SALUTATIONS VULCAINES**  
_**Vuhlkansuiklar na'shayalar** _  


**Sommaire  
**\- Les plus célèbres  
\- Gestes de salutation  
\- Salutations formelles  
\- Salutation polies  
\- Salutations informelles  
\- Salutations intimes (couples et _T'hylara_ )

 **sources : **  
[Vulcan langage dictionary ](https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/)  
[Korsaya](http://korsaya.org/2010/12/basic-phrases/)

.

 **Introduction**  
source : [Korsaya](http://korsaya.org/2010/12/basic-phrases/)  
Il n'y a pas de mot équivalent simple et unique pour les salutations en face à face ou de la voix à la voix dans la langue Vulcaine qui corresponde directement au «bonjour» du FSE (Federation Standart English).  
Le geste du _ta'al_ sert cet objectif en silence lorsque les individus peuvent se voir. Si vous dites _Na'shaya_ («salutation»), vous serez compris, mais aussi en vous signalant simultanément comme étant non vulcain.

Je préciserai à chaque fois les sources où j'ai trouvé ce vocabulaire

.

* * *

**.**

** SALUTATIONS LES PLUS CÉLÈBRES **

.

**•[Vulcan langage dictionary](https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/)  
**

_Dif-tor heh smusma_  
Vie (longue) et prospérité ( _dif-tor_ : vivre / _smuma_ : prospérité spirituelle) Live Long and Prosper

 _Sochya heh dif_  
Paix et longue vie ( _sochya_ : paix / _Dif_ : vie) Peace and Long Life

 _Mene sakkhet ur-seveh_  
autre formulation de : Vie longue et prospère ( _mene_ : vie / _sakkhet_ : long / _seveh_ : prospérité spirituelle)

.

* * *

** GESTE DE SALUTATION **

.

**•[Vulcan langage dictionary](https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/) :  
**

_na'shaya_  
mot ou geste de bienvenu et de salutation

 _Ta'a / Ta'al_  
salut vulcain (celui que Spock fait avec sa main )

.

* * *

**SALUTATIONS FORMELLES**

.

**•[Vulcan Langage Dictionary](https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/) :**

_na'shaya_  
Saluer ou accueillir de façon amicale et respectueuse par la parole ou l'écriture, comme lors d'une rencontre ou au début de l'écriture d'une lettre

 _Amsetri tre_  
Votre présence nous honore

.

 _Sarlah etek dvin-tor_  
Nous sommes à votre service (littéralement, nous venons pour servir)

Réponse: _Vun dvin dor etwel_  
Vos services nous honorent (réponse à la formulation du dessus)

.

 _T'nar pak sorat y'rani_  
salutation formelle

Réponse : _T'nar jaral  
_Aucun de ces mots n'a de traduction dans le VLD, on peut imaginer que c'est une formulation très ancienne, dont le sens aurait été perdu

.

**•[Korsaya](http://korsaya.org/2010/12/basic-phrases/) :**

note :  
le préfixe O indique le respect :  
du : vous-singulier odu honorable-vous  
dular : vous-pluriel odular honorable-vous  
le sufixe -lar indique un pluriel  
.

 _La'pudor-tor olashan._  
Lit. votre arrivée de bon augure est honorée ici. (Uniquement lorsque les invités arrivent à la maison ou lors d'un événement officiel.)

Réponse :  
_I'itaren n'odu na'orom'lashan t'be'hai'la. -_ _I'itaren n'odular na'orom'lashan t'be'hai'la._  
Lit. Vous êtes maintenant remercié (par moi/nous ) pour votre accueil honorable de(s) invité(s)

.

 _I'na'shau nash-veh odu. -_ _I'na'shau nash-veh odular_  
Lit. Je vous salue maintenant (Odu : honorable-vous marque le respect).  
Le -lar n'est ajouté que lorsque plusieurs invités arrivent en même temps.

 _I'na'shau etek odu_. _I'na'shau etek odular_  
Lorsque le groupe d'accueil est un collectif de 2 personnes ou plus.

Réponse possible :  
_Kaing I'puna'shau kesaing.  
_Lit. (Vous) êtes également accueilli en retour.

.

* * *

**FORMULATIONS POLIES**

.

**•[Korsaya](http://korsaya.org/2010/12/basic-phrases/) :**

_Na'shau n'odu - Na'shau n'odular_  
Lit. vous êtes accueilli (par moi / nous)

Réponse (s) possible (s):

 _N'odu (lar) kaing._  
(De même (je / nous vous saluons) pareil.)

 _N'odu (lar) kesaing._  
(notion de réciprocité, je-nous vous saluons en retour)

Sanokik nash snagel k'odu.  
(lit: agréable cette rencontre avec vous.) "Il est agréable de vous voir."

.

 _I'puna'shau._  
Lit. (vous) êtes accueilli.

Réponse (s) possible (s):

 _N'odu (lar) kaing._  
(De même (je / nous vous saluons) pareil.)

 _N'odu (lar) kesaing._  
(notion de réciprocité, je-nous vous saluons en retour)

.

 _La'rom'lasha._  
Lit. (Je / nous) vous souhaite la bienvenue ici. (À l'arrivée des invités.)

Réponse (s) possible (s):

 _La'ertau sochya t'okelek_ (si à la maison) Lit. (Je / nous) troublons la paix de votre honorable maison.

Sanok-shataya na'ish oragelan  
(si dans un lieu public) Lit. Une agréable conclusion à cette honorable rencontre.

Sanok-shataya na'ish opavek  
(si dans un lieu public) Lit. Une conclusion agréable à cet événement honorable (si une fête ou une célébration).

.

* * *

**SALUTATIONS INFORMELLES  
(entre ami·es, en famille)**

.

**•[Vulcan Langage dictionary](https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/) :**

_tonk'peh_  
en anglais : hi ! hello

 _Ha'tha ti'lu_  
Bonjour

 _rom-halan_  
au revoir ( _Rom_ : bon / _halan_ : voyage)

 _Ki'kwi'fun-tor_  
il est bon d'être de retour ( après une longue absence, un long voyage)

 _Rom-mu-yor  
_Bonne nuit n'existe pas dans le VLD (j'ai formé ce mot avec Rom : bon / mu-yor nuit)

 _kunli-yem_  
Bon appétit n'existe pas non plus ( _kunli_ agréable / _yem_ repas)

 **digression**  
_asal-yem_ : petit déjeuner  
_khi-gad-yem_ : déjeuner  
_aru-yem_ : dîner  
_mu'yor-yem_ : souper  
_gadzhak_ : festin  
_shi-yem_ : salle à manger

.

**•[Korsaya](http://korsaya.org/2010/12/basic-phrases/) :**

_Wa'na'shau .._  
Lit. (Je / nous) vous saluons avec impatience.  
RAREMENT utilisé dans la société vulcaine contemporaine entre Vulcains, car cette formulation exprime l'émotion et la satisfaction de la personne qui salue  
Si vous n'êtes pas vulcain, il est acceptable que vous utilisiez cette phrase tant que vous êtes sûr que l'auditeur n'est pas vulcain, ou qu'il/elle est un·e vulcain·e n'a pas accompli le _Kolinahr_. (entraînement psychique afin de purger l'esprit de toutes ses émotions)

Réponse (s) possible (s):

 _Wa'na'shau kaing .._  
(Si d'un non-Vulcain)

 _Paitaren zherka'es. Na'shau._  
Lit. Votre ferveur est appréciée. (Je) vous salue (d'un vulcain)

.

 _Rom'lashan na'du_  
Lit. un accueil à vous (à l'arrivée d'un ami ou d'un membre de votre famille)

Réponse (s) possible (s):

 _Kunling la'shatau halovaya._  
Lit. (Mon / Notre) voyage se termine bien ici.

.

 _Sanokik ta snagel-tor n'odu_  
Lit.: Agréable de vous rencontrer

.

* * *

**SALUTATIONS INTIMES **  
Uniquement entre personnes en couple, entre _T'hylara_ , ou entre amis les plus proches

.

**•[Vulcan langage dictionary](https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/) :**

_Nashaut_  
uniquement entre personnes très proches, les _T'hylara_ (pluriel de _T'hy'la_ ), et les _T'hai'lu_ (pluriel de _T'hai'la_ )  
Les deux termes expriment des liens très forts, une grande intimité, un attachement profond. («ami·e /amant·e / compagnon-compagne à vie / frère-sœur de sang / âme sœur»)  
J'ai choisi de réserver au mot _T'hy'la_ la notion d'amant·e.

 _Qual se tu?_  
Est-ce toi?  
"tu" signifie tu/toi, c'est le pronom utilisé entre deux personnes intimement liées

.

**•[Korsaya](http://korsaya.org/2010/12/basic-phrases/) :**

_Nashaut_

Réponse (s) possible (s):

Kaing.  
De même ((je / nous vous saluons) pareil.)

Kesaing.  
En réponse ((je / nous vous saluons) en retour.)

.

 _Wa'nashat_  
(lorsqu'un conjoint rentre à la maison après avoir terriblement manqué ou été en danger pendant son absence.)

Réponse (s) possible (s):

 _Nuh'mau-wak._  
Lit. "trop de temps"

 _Ki'kwi'fun-tor.  
_Lit. (Je / Nous) sommes revenus de très loin.

.

 _I'nashaut_  
(lorsqu'un conjoint rentre chez lui après un voyage ou une journée de travail)

Réponse (s) possible (s):

 _La'i_  
Lit. Nulle part. (Réponse courante et quotidienne.)

 _Okelek_  
Lit. maison honorable (si particulièrement heureux d'être à la maison après une épreuve. Habituellement dit par la personne qui arrive à celle qui est déjà là.)

.


	7. Alimentation

**LES ALIMENTS VULCAINS**

sources :  
[Memory Alpha Vulcan foods and beverages](https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/wiki/Vulcan_foods_and_beverages)  
[Vulcan langage dictionary ](https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/) : catégorie « food »

**.**

* * *

**Une alimentation essentiellement végétarienne**

Les Vulcains n'ont pas toujours été végétarien.  
Du temps de la pré-réforme, avant que les enseignements de Surak n'imprègnent tous les aspects de leur culture, et de leur quotidien, les Vulcains étaient pour la plupart omnivore.

Seul un petit nombre de Vulcain·es mange encore régulièrement de la viande. Ils font partie d'un sous-groupe culturel, exclus par le reste de la population. Ils vivent l'hémisphère sud de _T'Khasi_ ou dans de lointaines colonies Vulcaines ( _T'Khasi_ est le vrai nom de la Planète Vulcain)  
Les Romuliens, issus des émigrés Vulcains refusant la réforme de Surak, sont restés omnivores.

Malgré ce régime végétarien, la plupart des Vulcains mangeront de la viande dans des situations où ne pas le faire serait une insulte culturelle dans un environnement «étranger» et, bien sûr, dans des situations de survie. Ils trouvent ces situations logiques, bien que déplaisantes.

Certains Vulcains contemporains mangeront de la viande répliquée, car ils la considèrent uniquement comme étant une imitation de viande, et non de la réelle chair d'un être vivant.  
Un groupe extrêmement minoritaire de Vulcains est végétarien si militant qu'il préfère mourir que de manger la viande. Quelques membres de cette très petite faction ont commis des actes terroristes contre des producteurs et des fournisseurs de viande destinée à la consommation.

Certains Vulcains ne peuvent plus digérer la viande, ils doivent prendre un supplément enzymatique qui leur permet de le faire quand la situation l'exige.

.

**Les boissons**

Les Vulcains ne boivent généralement pas de boissons alcoolisées, bien qu'ils en consomment lors d'occasions spéciales. Il existe cependant une boisson alcoolisée vulcaine nommée «Eau-de-vie vulcaine». (je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction vulcaine)

Il semblerait que les Vulcains soient immunisés contre les effets de l'alcool mais deviennent ivres en ingérant du chocolat, ou une grande quantité de sucre.

La caféine a peu d'effet sur les Vulcains.

.

**Le rapport physique aux aliments**

Ils n'aiment pas toucher leurs aliments avec les mains, préférant utiliser des ustensiles dès que possible (bien qu'il existe de nombreux cas où les Vulcains ont enfreint cette règle).  
Il est de coutume que les invités d'une maison préparent le petit-déjeuner pour leurs hôtes.

.

* * *

➢ **VOCABULAIRE**

**.**

**_(-)Yem_  
repas**

_asal-yem  
_ petit déjeuner

 _khi-gad-yem  
_ déjeuner, lunch

 _mu'yor-yem  
_ souper

 _aru-yem  
_ le dîner

 _Gadzhak  
_ festin

 _ob'taree  
_ repas léger, riche en vitamine qui complète l'eau lors des jeûnes rituels

 _shi-yem  
_ salle à manger

 _Af'tum_  
cuisine

 _yem-fereik-kebi_  
réplicateur alimentaire

 _samek-mish-vel_  
réfrigérateur

 _fassu_ ou _kf're'ki_ ou _pilsu_  
cuisinier

 _floku_  
cuillère

 _snauk_  
fourchette

 _zaneshu_  
verre

 _math_  
assiette

.

**_Sazh_  
légume**

_Fori_  
une sorte de légume

 _Mashya_  
tubercule

 _Wuh-svai-krus  
_ sorte de choux-fleur ou de brocolis

 _Kap-Yar_  
nom générique pour les céréales,  
du genre Triticum largement cultivées dans les régions tempérées sous de nombreuses variétés, commercialement important.

 _Khara_  
arbuste du désert robuste, dont la pulpe molle au cœur des tiges est chargée d'humidité;  
son goût est légèrement salé

.

**_• Savas_  
Fruit **

_Hirat_  
sorte de grappe de fruit semblable à du raisin

 _Kahm-savas  
_ nom générique pour fruit pulpeux avec un noyau (abricot, cerise, prune...)

 _Kaasa_  
fruits bleu-vert souvent transformés en jus _Kaasa-masu_

 _Kov-sayas_  
sorte de noisette

 _Nei-eku_  
sorte de noix ou de châtaigne

 _Naric_  
sorte de pamplemousse

 _Nei-savas  
_ petits fruit avec pépin et en grappe (tomate-cerise, raisin, mure, framboise...)

 _Pla-savas_  
fruit doucement sucré, de couleur bleue à noire

 _Plomeek_ ou _plomik_  
fruit utilisé pour faire des soupes

 _Savas-Plantain_  
fruit brun-rouge, plus court et plus gros qu'une banane Terrienne

 _Varic  
_ sorte de grenade

 _Sash-savas  
_ fruit acide comme un citron

 _Savas dukal-yel-travek_  
gros fruit-globe,  
l'un des fruits préférés de Sarek

 _Yon-savas  
_ fruit de feu  
fruit fortement aromatisé de couleur jaune à rouge

 _Gespar  
_ Fruit parfumé souvent servi au petit-déjeuner  
S'il n'est pas conservé au frais, le _gespar_ peut ne pas avoir le même goût.  
Il a le goût piquant d'un croisement entre un ananas et un kir rigellien  
Le procédé de préparation décrit consiste à scinder sa couche externe rose rougeâtre et à retirer une gousse au centre en vue de la replanter  
La peau du gespar est utilisée dans la fabrication de savons et de parfums

.

Pour nommer un jus de fruit, il suffit de mettre le nom du fruit en préfixe : jus de _Naric_ : _Naric-masu_

.

**• Plats**

_kap_  
pain

 _Klitanta s'mun t'forati_  
 _kleetanta_ à la sauce _forati_ , servi en plat principal

 _Pok tar_  
plat vulcain

 _The'polau  
_ friture

 _pre tarmeeli  
_ plat de légume, servi en entrée, chaud et épicé, un peu comme un curry de légumes

 _Vash g'ralth  
_ salade de légumes marinés

 _Yarmok  
_ sorte de salade à la vinaigrette

.

**_• shur_  
soupe**

_Barkaya marakune_  
soupe chaude à base d'une sorte de cacahuète, ressemblant à une crème d'épinards pour les humains

 _Marak_  
soupe de légumes

 _shur t'bertakk_   
soupe de bertakk

 _shur t'plomik_  
soupe de plomik  
Les Humains lui trouvent un goût fade, mais il en existe des variantes épicées  
Plat traditionnel du petit déjeuner.

.

**• Desserts**

_Ameelah :_  
dessert au goût de bananes frites

 _Krei'la ou kreyla_  
biscuits

 _le-sum-krim  
_ crème glacée

 _Prusah kisan_  
tarte aux fruits et à la crème, mais sans œufs

 _Tufeen hushani  
_ gâteau de mariage, ressemblant à un cake aux carottes

.

**• Condiments**

_Bar-kas  
_ épice

 _Khlup :_  
gelée de fruit

 _Sfith-masu  
_ vinaigrette

 _Slor-tuhk  
_ sucre

 _Mun  
_ assaisonnement d'une délicieuse saveur servi en accompagnement d'un aliment, comme une vinaigrette ou une garniture pour un aliment

Redspice  
épice originaire utilisée dans la cuisson des aliments  
je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction, je propose la traduction littérale: _sbah-bar-kas_

.

**• Produits laitiers**

_Thas_  
lait

 _Thuhk_  
fromage

.

** • yu-mur  
œuf **

_parish-yu-murlar_  
omelette

.

**• Aluk  
poisson**

Jumbo mollusk  
délicatesse gastronomique Vulcaine, ces molusques sont meilleurs lorsqu'ils sont sautés dans du beurre rhombolien .  
Je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction, pourquoi pas : _Od'u Jumbo_ (Od'u : sorte de petit poulpe)

**.**

**• Kahm :  
viande, chair  
**(excepté le poisson)

 _galat  
_ viande maigre

 _Neik-tuf (t'aushfa)_  
viande qui se trouve au niveau des côtes

.

**_• Mon _  
Boissons**

_Masu_  
eau

 _Birkeen  
_ herbe douce utilisée pour aromatiser l'eau

 _Hivas_  
un rafraîchissement de couleur pourpre

 _Savas-masu_  
jus de fruit  
Pour nommer un jus de fruit, il suffit de mettre le nom du fruit en préfixe : jus de _Naric_ : _Naric-masu_

 _K'vass_  
boisson au goût de rhum chaud au beurre, bien que totalement non alcoolique;  
il contient assez de saccharose pour en faire une boisson enivrante pour un Vulcain

 _Sheekuya na'na_  
thé glacé, servi froid, au goût d'orange et de menthe

.

**_• fal-mon _  
Boissons chaudes**

_G'teth_  
les baies de ces plantes font le moka Vulcan brun-verdâtre

Vulcan Mocha  
sorte de café Vulcain

 _Theris_  
thé

 _Theris (-masu)_  
thé aux herbes theris (masu eau)

 _Theris-Plomeek_  
thé au plomik

Herbes utilisées dans la fabrication d'un thé traditionnel par les Maîtres Vulcains :  
 _Hla'meth – Kh'aa – K'rhtha - Lhm'ta - Mah'ta – Sh'rr - Theris - Tri'hla  
_ Pour nommer le thé, il suffit de mettre le nom du thé en préfixe : thé au _Hla'meth_ : _Hla'meth-masu  
_

.

**• Boissons aux propriété psychotropes**

**_su'aasal  
_** _jus de d'lechu_  
 **utilisé lors de la cérémonie des fiançailles _koon-ut-so'lik_**  
afin de préparer la petite fille et le petit garçon à leur première fusion mentale avec leur futur·e fiancé·e _Kugalsu,_ l'année de leurs 7 ans  
Cette fusion mentale donnera naissance au lien des fiançailles _Koon-ut-la_  
Ce lien sera activé lors de la survenu du _Pon Farr_ du fiancé.  
Cette fièvre de la reproduction se reproduira tous les sept ans.

 _gal-en-du'un_  
lichen vert jaunâtre, poussant dans le désert.  
Surnommé mousse du rêve, sa consommation provoque de fortes hallucinations

.

**_• Nalivehik-mon_  
Boissons alcoolisées**

_Kassa_  
fruit utilisé dans la fabrication d'un jus distillé que les humains trouvent très puissant

Brandy Vulcain ou eau de vie:  
liqueur alcoolisée de couleur ambre pâle, produite par les Vulcains  
Je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction. Je propose : _Yon-masu_ (eau de feu) ou _masu t'dif_ (eau de vie)

Porto Vulcan   
Boisson alcoolisée produite par les Vulcains, ayant une couleur bleu indigo caractéristique  
Là non plus, je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction, pourquoi pas _Yon-mu'pla_ (feu indigo)

.


End file.
